


Forever Mine

by AiKandii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I need more yandere seven, M/M, THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE YANDERE SEVEN PLS, first time ever writing yandere style, why can't people see seven is totally a in the closet yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiKandii/pseuds/AiKandii
Summary: sorry not sorry. I need more yandere seven. we all know yoosung and jumin be them yanderes, but why are there no seven yanderes!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [PS: I will say there will be slight graphic scenes and language so those who don't like that kinda stuff, this ain't the story for you  
> (￣□￣;)]

"where am I.." I looked around the unfamiliar dimly lit room "what is that sound?" I mumbled. I heard what sounded like something metal being dragged across the floor. I stood up and walked towards the door, just when I was about to open the door i heard a blood curdling scream.  
"N-NO PLEASE STOP!!!" a man screamed at the top of his lungs "I-I'M SORRY!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE DONT KILL ME" the man pleaded. 

I opened the door a crack only to see a man bound to a butchers table, and a man standing beside him. The man standing beside the table was wearing overalls, with a blue shirt with sleeves that went to his forearm and what seemed to be a clown mask and he was covered in blood. I stood there not knowing what to do, my heart was telling me to run out and save the man but my mind told me to stay put and be quiet.

"no." the masked man said in a deep voice "I have no need for you anymore, you are useless and unworthy of breathing the same air as us." the man said in an eerie tone. The masked man turned around grabbing a cleaver off of a table.  
"they say great things cost a arm and a leg yes?" the masked man raised the cleaver above his head, and the man on the table cried as he pleaded for his life. The masked man smashed his cleaver onto the man's right arm, he cried out as his arm fell to the floor.  
I shut the door, ran over to the bed and crawled underneath it. It seemed like hours that I had been laying underneath the bed hoping this was all just a nightmare, and then the man stopped screaming.

I heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer until the door opened, it was the masked man, blood was dripping off of the cleaver. A cold sweat ran down my spine. Who is he!? Why am I here!? What did I do to deserve this!? Where is Seven when I need him the most?! The man walked towards the bed and got on his hands and knees, he peered under the bed and was staring at me.  
"so...youre finally awake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter takes place the day of the party.  
> (just to make things clear)  
> sorry this one has a violent/little graphic? idk everyone has their own definitions for violent and graphic. it's barely graphic I swear. It will be worse in the future. rip.

Sevens POV:

I watched the guests flock around and flirt with my precious MC. How dare they put their filthy hands on him. He's mine, and mine only. They'll pay for flirting and touching him. 

MC POV:

I saw seven out of the corner of my eye, and he looked angry. No...more than angry. Enraged, that's a better word. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to know what was wrong and what I could do to help. 

"hey seven!" I yelled as I walked up to him "what's wrong? you look really angry.." I mumbled. 

"oh hey MC! me angry? I have no idea what you're talking about~" seven smiled 

"are you sure?" I asked "because you were glaring at the guests that I was talking to you."

"you must have been imagining it MC~" seven laughed "anyways, wanna hang out with me now?" 

"sorry seven, I have to get back to greeting guests, I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" I smiled 

"oh! okay, well I'll talk to you later MC.." seven answered sadly. 

"yup! see ya in a bit seven!" I waved as I went back to greeting guests. 

Seven POV:

I watched MC walk back and start talking to guests again. The way they looked at him...smiled at him...they were going to pay for it. How dare they look at my lovely MC like that, they'll have a big surprise come later tonight~

I looked through MC's emails to find the names of the people swarming around him, did background checks and found out everything about them. I'll be paying a visit to them tonight.

MC POV:

I wonder where seven went, or what made him upset earlier. I couldn't get that out of my mind the rest of the party, he was in such a good mood when we first got there. Maybe someone said something rude to him...but he was looking in my direction at the people around me. I'll ask him again later.

Seven POV:

It was 5 pm when the party ended, now all I needed to do was check the list of people and find out their addresses. First on the list was the leader of those pathetic losers Yoosung asked MC to invite.

here we are, the first victims place. He'll never know what hit him. I pulled the knife out of the glove compartment and exited the car, I slowly walked up to the house. I rang the doorbell and hid in the bushes, and watched as he opened the door. 

"hello?" the man looked around "is anyone there?"

I quietly snuck out of the bushes. 

"ah yes right here!" I answered.

"oh, you're the man from the RFA party! it was...luciel right?" the man cocked his head to the side.

"yup that's me! I'm quite honored that you remembered my name!" I smiled. 

"what can I do for you? also, how did you get my address..?" the man asked quietly.

"ah, well it doesn't matter how I got it. you're going to die anyways, so you don't need to know~" I answered.

"wait! w-what!?" the man trembled in fear. 

"you shouldn't have flirted or put your hands on my precious MC...or this wouldn't have to happen." I glared at him.

the man stared at me in disbelief, shaking his head while pleading for his life. I jumped onto him and raised the knife above my head, it glistened in the moonlight.

"well, time to die!" I grinned.

I stabbed the man in the heart repeatedly, then moved to his stomach. I cut it open and removed his insides. Ah, his screaming sounded like music to my ears. His body finally went limp. 

"it seems as though the fun has ended..." I sighed "oh well, I have plenty of others to kill!" I laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap I apologize for not updating in months, I've had some stuff come up and my health has been not so well.  
> (for those who care I have epilepsy which is a seizure disorder, and I've been having them more frequently so it's been quite difficult)  
> sorry for the short chapter, I've had the flu for the past couple days and since I couldn't sleep I remembered this and decided might as well update it since I can't sleep anyways. hopefully you enjoyed it lolol

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this with more chapters depending on if it's liked enough heh. I need more yandere seven, I just do. call me crazy but I love yandere seven and Im not a big fan on yanderes. I made the first chapter quite short, I apologize. I just wanted to see people's thoughts on how it started~  
> MAN OH MAN. I LIKE THIS. ITS FUN TO WRITE DARK STUFF--- I MEAN WHAT--


End file.
